PARALLEL DIMENSIONS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Stanley Pines ha llevado una vida bastante miserable después de ser echado de su casa, sin dinero en los bolsillos, ni demasiadas opciones en su camino llega a una nueva ciudad. Ahí conoce a Rick Sánchez, ambos se embarcan en un camino lleno de sexo, violencia, drogas y rock and roll. STANCHEZ (StanxRick)
**BUENO, JA, AQUÍ ESTAMOS UNA VEZ MÁS AHORA CON UNA HISTORIA STANCHEZ. PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN ESTE SHIP CROSSOVER ES SOBRE STANLEY PINES (GRAVITY FALLS) Y RICK SÁNCHEZ (RICK AND MORTY), QUE LE PUEDO DECIR SIMPLEMENTE AMO A ESTOS DOS VIEJOS LOCOS. MI HISTORIA NO TIENE UN AU ESPECIFICO, SÓLO ES MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN HACIENDO USO DE SUS RARAS FANTASÍAS, A ESTE PUNTO ESTÁN CONSIENTES DE QUE ES UNA HISTORIA SLASH. QUE TE AUGURA ES TE FICS, PUES VIOLENCIA, DROGAS, DEGENERACIÓN, PASADOS DE MIERDA, SEXO HARD, UN POCO DE MÚSICA Y AMOR, MUCHO AMOR.**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a mi querido SLASH TORRANCE, que puede ser más genial que patearle el culo al mundo.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR TE INVITO A LEER.**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Rick and Morty a Justin Roiland y Dan Harmon**

 **CAPÍTULO I: CASUALIDAD**

" _La casualidad no es, ni puede ser más que una causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido"_

Voltaire

No dejaba de temblar, intentaba calentarse los dedos con el aliento, el frío parecía no querer dejar su cuerpo, además de que su estómago le pedía alimento, tenía varios días que no dormía bien a causa del clima, esa auguraba ser una semana de mierda, pero bueno no es que fuera muy diferente a los últimos meses. No, cada vez le iba peor, nada salía como él lo había planeado, que estúpido era, el oro resulta ser un metal difícil de encontrar, pero lo demostraría a toda costa, él podía hacer una fortuna, podía ser alguien por sí mismo, aunque llevaba dos años fracasando miserablemente. Dejó estacionado su auto en un centro comercial, se dirigió a una plaza cercana, ejecutaría el mismo truco, practicado tantas veces, choco con alguien, pidió disculpas y continuó su camino. Fue hasta el baño de una gasolinera, revisó el contenido de la billetera que acababa de robar, tuvo mala suerte el tipo solo traía unos cuantos dólares, se reía de sí mismo porque después de todo seguía teniendo principios, nunca robarle a mujeres ni ancianos, ojala que su barriga entendiera eso a la hora de comer, pero la vida no funciona así, era de las primeras lecciones que le había dado la calle.

El efectivo únicamente le alcanzó para un poco de gasolina y un desayuno rápido en un restaurante grasiento, otra noche más en la que dormiría en su auto, al menos que…no esa era su última opción. Se movería a otro lado de la ciudad, se perdería entre las calles y tal vez podría conseguir otro poco de dinero, entro a una tienda de auto servicio, compro unos cigarrillos baratos, no es que estuviera en la posición de dar se ese lujo pero en las noches heladas y llena de recuerdos dolorosos parecían ayudar en algo, también consiguió unas galletas y unos chocolates con su descuento de cinco dedos. Salió de aquel lugar, encendió el cigarrillo y fue en busca de su auto, estaba a una cuantas cuadras, con cada calada parecía que su cuerpo se calentaba, a lo lejos vio como unos sujetos arrastraban a alguien hasta un callejón, esa no era una buena señal, pero la regla básica de la supervivencia en la ciudad era no te metas en aquello que no te importa. Tenía que pasar por enfrente de ese callejón, pasó rápido pero mirando de reojo, en efecto estaban cuatro tipos dándole una paliza a un sujeto, eso no le parecía justo, las peleas debían de ser uno a uno, en igualdad de circunstancias, era así como peleaban lo hombres, cosas que el box le había dejado. El mismo se tuvo que defender en más de una ocasión, era bueno para los golpes, pero ante el número de tipos era casi imposible ganar, cerró los puños dentro de su chaqueta, escupió el cigarro a medio terminar, apretaba los dientes repitiéndose una y otra vez _"No lo hagas Stanley"._ Unos metros más, daría la vuelta y todo eso saldría de su vida, comenzó a reírse como loco por un momento, por qué corría para ir a ayudar a un tipo que muy probablemente se merecía la paliza que le estaban dando, su padre tenía razón era un cabeza hueca.

Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar, escuchaba como hablaban en otro idioma que no entendía, nada pero eso no lo detuvo, tres de los hombres se encargan de golpear a aquel tipo, el cuarto que supuestamente debía de vigilar estaba perdido ante el grotesco espectáculo. Fue fácil colocarse detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, Stan toco su hombro, él sujeto volteo desconcertado, un golpe duro y certero en el hígado, uno ligero en la nuca para desmayarlo, táctica para inmovilizarlo desde el inicio, después les grito.

 _-¡SUÉLTENLO HIJOS DE PUTA!_

Voltearon de inmediato, vieron a su compañero tirado en el piso y en un inglés bastante malo le respondieron.

 _-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA "PUTO"._

 _-"PUTO" –_ repitió casi instantáneamente, no entendía esa palabra. _–ME IMPORTA CUANDO UNA BOLA DE MARICONES NO PUEDEN TENER UNA PELEA JUSTA. LOS ESTOY ESPERANDO –_ les hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos de que fueran hacia él.

Dos de ellos avanzaron hasta Stan, mientras que el otro seguía sujetando al chico, fue fácil evitar los golpes, en verdad que habían sido útiles esa clases de box además de que él siempre tuvo su propio estilo callejero. Se desesperaron rápidamente cómo es que un mocoso con pinta de vagabundo les estaba dando una paliza, sacaron cada uno una navaja.

 _-¡VEREMOS CUANTO TE DURA LA VALENTÍA PENDEJO!_ –ahora si no había entendido ni una palabra.

No era la primea vez que se encontraba en esa situación, si ellos querían pelear sucio pues el también tenía sus propias "estrategias", evito cada navajazo, en una fracción de segundo y metió sus manos en su chaqueta, después de eso uno de los hombres cayó al piso sujetándose la cara mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrirle entre las manos. Únicamente un golpe y le había fracturado la nariz, sonrió al ver esto, y un par de bóxers brillaban en sus manos, el otro tipo se abalanzó sobre él, golpe directo en la boca y escupió un par de dientes, uno más y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su ceja, otro más directo en la boca del estómago y cayó al piso sin aire.

Stan escuchó un grito, volteo y por fin el joven se había encargado del tipo que lo tenía amagado, no supo que le había hecho pero estaba inconsciente el piso sacando un poco de espuma por la boca, en un minuto de distracción sintió una leve punzada en el costado, ese sujeto se negaba a quedarse en el piso, golpe directo a la cara, otra nariz fractura, ahora parecía que todos estuvieran fuera de combate.

-¡Hey tu sígueme! –una vez más no sabía porque hacia las cosas pero corría en dirección del Diablo.

Ambos llegaron jadeantes, el otro chico apenas podía respirar, se recargaba en sus propias rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Gracias por lo de allá atrás –dijo por fin. -¿Estas bien?

-Si no fueron más que unos golpes, nada del otro mundo –esperaba sonar natural.

-Tú chaqueta –señaló el otro joven.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –volteó a verla, estaba húmeda, enrojecida y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a escurrirse. Stan tocó su costado, ahora sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Mierda -fue lo único que pudo decir y después cayó al piso inconsciente.

Entre sus sueños comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la televisión, las voces hablaban sobre nuevos descubrimientos científicos, reestructuración del ADN, nuevas patologías que atacaban el sistema inmunológico.

-Apaga la televisión, estoy intentando dormir "Ford" –abrió súbitamente lo ojos. Tenía varios años que no veía a su hermano, su inconsciente nostalgia se había escapado de su boca.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, estaba en lo que parecía el cuarto de un Motel de quinta, había cosas regadas por todos lados, empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido, tocó su costado y se quejó un poco seguía doliendo. Únicamente traía puesto sus jeans y una playera desgastada con un ridículo letrero que decía "Flesh Curtains", se agacho buscando sus tenis, maldijo en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco traía su billetera ni las llaves del DIABLO, era lo único que le faltaba, si esa era una jodida semana de mierda.

No había nadie en el cuarto a acepción de él, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no sabía quién lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, viviendo en las calles escuchó muchos rumores que iban desde violarlo hasta robarle los órganos internos con otras "linduras" intermedias, y no estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuál le había tocado. Por suerte su chaqueta estaba en una silla, no sería divertido caminar únicamente con calcetines entre la nieve pero lo haría, no encontró ni sus tenis, ni su billetera por ninguna parte, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Frente a él estaba de pie el mismo chico que ayudo, sostenía unas bolsas, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, compartieron la misma mirada, si estaban confundidos.

-Qué bueno que por fin despertaste –dijo haciendo a un lado a Stanley para poder entrar.

Este no supo que contestar, después de todo no dejaba de ser una situación extraña.

-Traje algo para comer –dijo sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría más que me devolvieras mis cosas –dijo sin bajar la guardia por un segundo.

-Lo siento en seguida te las devuelvo, de hecho están en tu auto. Espero que no te moleste pero lo use un par de veces para moverme, necesite algunos antibióticos para curar tu herida –sacó dos cafés y un par de sándwiches. –La herida no era muy profunda, pero llevas durmiendo dos días seguidos.

-¡Carajo! ¿En serio ya pasaron dos días? –le preguntó Stan.

-Sí, dos putos días. Al parecer sí que estabas cansado –le dio un sorbo a su café instantáneo.

El olor de la comida había comenzado a hacer estragos en el estómago de Stanley, por lo que se acercó, recorrió la otra silla y quedo de frente al otro joven, estaba seguro que no era mucho más grande que él, le llamo la atención sus orejas perforadas, su cabello despeinado y con la algunos rastros de tinte azul.

-No suelo decir esto muy a menudo pero "Gracias Stanley" –le dijo entras le daba su porción de comida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le preguntó Stan mientras le daba una enorme mordida al sándwich.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Revisé tu cartera, quería saber quién eras por si te llevaba la _"CHINGADA"_ –Stan no entendió la última palabra, pero estaba seguro que era un insulto.

-¿Y quién carajos eres tú?

-Rick, Rick Sánchez –respondió estirando su mano para saludar.

-Stanley Pines –dijo en automático, aunque después se sintió tonto porque eso él ya lo sabía. –Pero puedes llamarme Stan.

-Bueno Stan gracias por ayudarme ese día, esos PUTOS no pelan limpio. De no haber sido por ti muy probablemente estaría pudriéndome en un basurero –decía dejando escapar un risa nerviosa.

-Por cierto, no creo que estuvieras en esa situación sólo porque sí –dijo inquisitivo Stanley.

-Esa es una larga historia, además no es de tu incumbencia. Agradezco que me hayas salvado pero no es como si ahora seamos amigos – le respondió el Punk, quien sacaba una botella de su chaqueta para darle un enorme trago. -¿Quieres?

Stan simplemente asintió, le dio un trago, el ardor del Vodka raspando se garganta le recordó de cierta manera que seguía vivo.

-Gracias por curarme pero realmente me tengo que ir, podrías devolverme mis tenis y mi cartera –dijo un tanto apenado la verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la presencia del sujeto.

-Claro, claro, ahora su terminarías en el hospital por perder los dedos al necrotizarse por la nieve. Rick se levantó y volvió a salir de la habitación, regresó después de unos minutos, dejó caer los tenis, y le dio a Stan tanto su cartera como las llaves del diablo.

-Si no ibas a robarme, ¿por qué me quitaste las cosas? –le preguntó Stan, era algo que no comprendía del todo.

-Jajaja, qué clase de mierda miserable crees que soy –le dijo Rick, aunque no estaba del todo equivocado. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera dejado ahí tirado, pero aunque no conocía al tipo, este lo había ayudado así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-De las cosas que te enseña la calle, es a vivir rápido, hacer pocas preguntas y huir cuando es necesario, así que quería asegurarme de que estuvieras aquí cuando regresaba para darte las gracias –le dio otro trago a su Vodka.

-¿Cómo sabe que vivo en la calle? –le decía Stanley, ese sujeto parecía saber más de él de lo que le gustaba.

-No se necesita ser un genio para averiguarlo, ropa vieja, aspecto de vagabundo, únicamente cinco dólares en la cartera. ¿Quieres que continúe?

-No, ya entendí tu punto –dijo un poco molesto –de nuevo gracias. Creo que estamos a mano. Guardo su cartera, se puso los zapatos, dejó a Rick sentado en la puerta y se marchó. A unos cuantos metros estaba estacionado el Diablo, se sintió aliviado, adoraba ese auto, era ahí donde guardaba sus recuerdos de Jersey, también era su hogar, un pensamiento bastante patético pero sin duda verdadero. Rick había dejado el tanque casi lleno por lo que se podría mover por la ciudad, reviso las sus pocas pertenecías, ahí estaba todo e incluso los dólares dentro de su cartera. Revisó otra vez su costado, la sutura estaba muy bien hecha pero seguía doliendo así que robar estaba descartado de su lista de opciones, tal vez unos pequeños timos, unos cuantos juegos de cartas en un bar de poca monta y tal vez podría sacar unos cuantos dólares.

Buscó un lugar donde estacionarse, permaneció ahí varias horas meditando sus opciones las cuales no eran muchas, se dejó vencer por el sueño, despertó unas cuantas horas después, miro el reloj del viejo estéreo de su auto eran casi las diez de la noche, condujo hasta una gasolinera cerca, lavó su rostro y medio intento acomodar su pelo. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, sí que estaba de jodido, sabía que era atractivo y le resultaba fácil hablar con las mujeres, de esa manera conseguía tragos gratis y una cama para pasar la noche, pero en la mañana desaparecía, a veces sentía culpa, esa chicas tal vez buscaban algo más pero estaba claro que él no, pero que clase de chica desearía estar con un fracasado como él. "Fracasado", "bueno para nada", "cabeza hueca" esas palabras solían atormentarlo más seguido de lo que quisiera, grabándose en su mente más y más sobre todo cuando las cosas parecían no mejorar. Cepillo sus dientes, había encontrado una camisa más o menos decente, esa noche buscaría presas fáciles o sea mujeres, checaría la situación del bar y tal vez les sacaría efectivo a través de póquer, claro si es que el ambiente lo permitía, no estaba en condiciones para un enfrentamiento físico.

Manejo unos diez minutos, había aprendido a reconocer los barrios, los lugares y se fue a lo que parecía el distrito rojo de la ciudad, encontró un lugar llamado _"The Club",_ por suerte el bartender era chica, unos cuantos coqueteos y obtuvo un trago gratis, claro está que hubiera hecho lo mismo si este hubiera sido varón. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, en busca de una oportunidad, en el fondo pudo observar una mesa, ahí estaba varios tipos jugando, no se veían peligrosos, todos eran mucho mayores que él. Pero esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

-¿Aceptan a uno más? –preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

- _LARGO DE AQUÍ CHAMACO PENDEJO_ – Stanley puso cara de disgusto, acaso no estaban en Estados Unidos, por qué carajos al parecer nadie hablaba inglés.

 _-ÉL QUIERE JUGAR_ –dijo una voz familiar en un perfecto español.

 _-Sabes muy bien que no jugamos con cualquiera_ _RICARDO –_ le respondió uno de los sujetos.

 _-Es un amigo sólo busca pasar un buen rato, ¿o acaso tienen miedo de que un GRINGO pueda ganarles?_ –les dijo sarcástico.

 _-Así que muy CHINGON ¿No? Está bien, pero lo mínimo son cien dólares_ – el tipo acercó una silla.

Rick se acercó hasta donde estaba Stan observándolo todo aunque no había entendido ni una sola palabra.

-Dice que puedes jugar, pero mínimo son cien dólares –le dijo al oído.

Antes de que Stan pudiera decir algo Rick deslizó algo entre sus dedos.

-No me decepciones Pines –fue lo único que le dijo.

Toda esa situación había emocionado a Pines, era lago que lo excitaba, siempre se consideró bastante idiota ya que el peligro lo animaba, en medio de toda esa mierda vivida en los últimos años únicamente el saberse en riesgo lo hacía sentirse bien.

Fueron varias las rondas jugadas, los tipos se quedaron sorprendidos al parecer el " _GRINGO_ " sí que sabía jugar. La adrenalina surcaba todo el cuerpo de Stan, sabía que si se daban cuenta que estaba haciendo trampa no saldría bien librado, pero se sentía con suerte, con su estúpida y sin sentido suerte, el juego era cada vez más intenso, una última ronda, ya sólo quedaban él y el sujeto con el que había hablado Rick, todos lo demás se habían retirado, pero seguían observando el espectáculo.

-Full –dijo el tipo mostrando.

Stanley sentía como el corazón se desbordaba de su pecho, una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, era hora de la verdad.

-*Escalera – decía dejando ver sus cartas, todos lo vieron no había duda, el chico tenía en sus manos una Escalera de Color.

El tipo comenzó a reír, Stan no supo bien cómo interpretar esto, después de todo él había ganado.

-Bien jugado _CHAMACO_ –le decía el sujetó al menos esta vez entendió la mayoría.

-¿Quién te enseño a jugar? – le preguntó.

-Mi padre –respondió sin dudarlo, aunque claro que no les dijo que todas las trampas que nunca notaron se la había enseñado su madre.

-Hey Amanda un tragó para mí y mi nuevo amigo, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

-Stanley Pines Señor –dijo un tanto apenado, después de todo el sujeto no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-No me digas señor, Manuel Rico pero todos por aquí me dicen Rico –ahora los dos tomaban animados.

Rico le contaba de su natal Colombia, de cómo había llegado a los Estados cuando tenía más o menos su edad, sintió un poco de culpa después de todo el tipo no parecía un mal sujeto, pero bueno así era la vida, el efectivo que había ganado le ayudaría de mucho en un primer momento para pagarle a Rick.

Recordó al otro chico no lo había visto desde la primeras rodas del juego, lo comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Rico.

-¿De casualidad viste a dónde fue Rick?

El hombre suspiró profundamente antes de responder. –Sé que te acabo de conocer chico, pero le creo a mis instintos y es obvio que eres una buena persona. Así que déjame darte un consejo, aléjate de Sánchez lo más pronto que puedas, es un _PUTILLO_ de quinta y una fuente de problemas seguros. Siempre metido en cuanta mierda puede, lo más probable es que termine muerto y pudriéndose en una zanja, los de su tipo siempre terminan así. Engreídos de mierda que se sienten mejores a lo demás, ese tipo está muy jodido, si yo fuera tú me daría media vuelta y me iría.

 _-PITILLO_ –dijo Stan equivocando su pronunciación, después de todo no entendía del todo el acento de Rico.

-Si ya sabes un chupa vergas, dejan que le jodan el culo por dinero –Rico sí que había dejado claro su punto.

-Ahhh, no lo sabía – bueno no es que Stanley supiera mucho de Rick, después de todo hasta hace unos días era un desconocido más de esa ciudad.

Siguió bebiendo, sin embargo las palabras de Rico no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando salió del bar, se sentía mareado pero no del todo borracho. Fue hasta su auto, por el retrovisor vio como un tipo salía de un callejón junto con Rick, le daba un poco de dinero y seguía con su camino, Sánchez permaneció unos de pie, saco su botella de Vodka y la vacío casi de un trago. Stan no había perdido ni uno sólo de sus movimientos, y fue hasta donde estaba él. Unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar Rick comenzó a vomitar detrás de unos botes de basura, fue cuando Stanley lo comprendió todo, el otro joven castaño estaba totalmente asqueado por lo hacía, asqueado de sí mismo, de las mierdas que tenía que hacer para seguir sobreviviendo. Stan se vio en Rick y recordó perfectamente la sensación estar en el fondo de la miseria, hace poco más de un año justo en vísperas de su cumpleaños, tenía dos días sin comer, la gasolina de su auto se había terminado, ni con las chicas había tenido suerte. Estaba recargado en una esquina fumando su último cigarrillo, maldiciéndose internamente, intentando evitar que él hueco en su estómago se hiciera más grande.

-¿Cuánto cobras? – una voz lo tomo desprevenido.

No supo que responder de inmediato, no era el más listo del mundo pero tampoco era un completo imbécil. Sus labios temblaron, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a responder.

-¿Cuánto traes? –dijo Stan tragándose sus palabras.

-Treinta dólares, ¿son suficientes para una mamada? –el sujeto metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Si –dijo Stanley.

Después de haber terminado su trabajo en ese sucio callejón, no pudo evitarlo comenzó a vomitar, sólo fueron bilis y ácidos gástricos, después de todo tenía varios días sin comer. Ahora tenía treinta dólares en su bolsillo, le permitían seguir existiendo unos días más, que barata resultó ser su dignidad, una media hora después mientras se atragantaba con una hamburguesa y papas deseaba poder dejar de llorar. En ese instante se prometió a si mismo que sería la primera y única vez que lo haría, que fácil se rompían algunas promesas.

-¿Hey estas bien? –le tocaba el hombro a Rick.

-También como puedes estar después de chuparle la polla a un completo extraño –dijo limpiándose la boca.

Pines se sonrojo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la honesta desfachatez que poseía Rick.

-Estamos de suerte esta noche, le pude sacar más de dos mil dólares en el póquer –decía Stanley con renovada alegría –así que yo invito los tragos.

-Perfecto, nada mejor como un litro de tequila para quitarme el sabor a verga –dijo riendo.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta un pequeño bar de mala muerte, bebieron bastante, hablaron la mayor parte de cosas sin sentido, después de todo ambos eran bastante jóvenes, en menos de unas cuantas horas apenas podían sostenerse. Rick le dijo a Stan que tenia algo más fuerte en su cuarto, si quería podían seguir ahí, Stanley asintió no es como si realmente tuviera un lugar a donde ir.

Pasaron a una licorería, al parecer los dos eran bebedores duros, unas cuantas botellas de vodka y otras de tequila, un melancólico whiskey escogido por Stan. Salieron riendo de la tienda, ambos habían conseguidos otras cosas gracias a sus "descuentos" del cien porciento. Echaron las cosas al asiento trasero del Diablo, estaban por subir cuando unos gritos los hicieron voltear.

 _-¡AHÍ ESTA RICK Y EL HIJO DE PUTA DEL OTRO DÍA!_ –no era necesario que Stan preguntara, con ver la venda que llevaba en la cara supo que era uno de los tipos a los cuales les había dado un paliza.

Esta vez únicamente eran tres, así que no sería tan difícil librarse de ellos, tenían demasiado alcohol en las venas como para recordar que Stanley aun no estaba del todo bien, pero después de unos cuantos golpes la adrenalina se desbocaba por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Stan se sorprendió de lo bueno que resultaba Rick con los golpes, era este quien en golpe certero había vuelto a fracturar la nariz del sujeto. Stan reía divertido cuando sujeto la cabeza del otro sujeto y la estrelló contra su rodilla, la sangre inmediatamente salió de la boca y nariz al igual que unos dientes. Pero una fuerte punzada en su costado lo hizo caer de rodillas en el piso, su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura, Rick vio como Pines intentaba ponerse de pie, la herida se había vuelto a abrir.

-¡Tapate los ojos! –le gritó Rick.

Inmediatamente lo hizo, no supo bien le porque pero lo hizo, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Rick para que se descubriera, los tres tipos estaban en el suelo convulsionándose.

-¿Qué mierdas les paso? –preguntó Stan.

-Los tres están fuera de combate –dijo Rick riendo. –Dame las llaves, tú no estas en condiciones de manejar.

Stan le arrojó las llaves, Rick condujo a toda velocidad, la adrenalina aun seguía en sus cuerpos, llevaron al cuarto del motel barato donde se quedaba el flacucho. Le ordeno a Stan que se quitara la camisa, únicamente se habían roto unos cuantos puntos. Pines uso como analgésico una botella de tequila mientras Sánchez lo volvía suturar, le aplico un antibiótico.

-Sanchez contigo la vida nunca es aburrida ¿verdad? –Stan se carcajeaba a todo pulmón, tal vez era el dolor que todavía no terminaba de disiparse, o el alcohol con antibióticos mezclándose en su sangre, o la emoción de todo lo vivido pero se sentía feliz, estúpidamente feliz y ridículamente vivo.

-Claro que no Pines –respondió Rick también a carcajadas.

Siguieron bebiendo por varias horas, y aunque Stan tenia ganas de otras experiencias, sobre todo después de que Rick le presumiera la calidad de su heroína pudo probarla, ya que según Sánchez el alcohol y los antibióticos podían dejarlo en le viaje. Ya abría tiempo para perderse un poco más, a Stanley le hicieron gracia las palabras de Rick, en efecto en estos años había perdido tantas cosas, su sueño de ser boxeador se había ido a la mierda, ser cazadores de tesoros, mordió sus labios al pensar en Ford, hacer una fortuna, su padre de carcajearía en su cara al ver la clase de fracasado que era, si, en medio de toda esa miseria que más daba perderse un poco más.

Despertó casi después de medio día, la luz de se colaba entre las persianas, su boca sabia a licor barato y cigarrillos, las nauseas comenzaban a crecer en su vientre, además de sentirse un poco adolorido, intento levantarse pero un brazo estaba alrededor de su pecho.

Ahí estaba el costal de huesos conocido como Rick Sánchez dormido a su lado, dejo escapar un pequeño grito cuando se percato que estaba completamente desnudo, cayéndose torpemente de la cama.

-¿Quuu…eeé sucede Pin…e…s? –dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Por qué estas denudo a mi lado –dijo levantándose sobándose el culo.

-También necesitaba dormir, además es mi habitación –se sentó en posición de loto.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero por qué este desnudo –señalo Stan.

-Ahh, urgpp eso es simple costumbre –decía riéndose ante la actitud Stanley.

-Antes de que continúes con tus mojigaterías, estuve pensado un rato después de que te quedaras dormido –el tono de Rick ahora sonaba serio.

-Trabajo conmigo –le decía sin vacilaciones.

Stan recordó las palabras de Rico, además desde que lo había conocido ya había estado en dos peleas, la mayoría de la gente abría hecho caso a su sentido común y hubiera dicho que no, pero él no era como el resto de la personas, en algo se parecía al viejo Colombiano, él creía en sus instintos y estos le decían que podía confiar en Rick.

-Habla Sánchez –dijo sonriendo en sentándose en el viejo sofá.

Rick sonrió.

De esa manera comenzó una historia que pocos conocerían, pero que a sus dos protagonistas dejaría marcados para siempre. La vida tiene muchos caminos, marcados por las decisiones, y llena de verdades alternas que a veces colisionan entre ellas.

 **FIN DEL CAPíTULO UNO.**

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Si lo sé, esta es no es una sección crossover pero robándome las palabras de Slash Torrance, seamos sinceros quién mierdas se da vuelta por esa sección así que he decidido publicar el GF que es mi obsesión por excelencia.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
